Apocalyptic Love
by StrykrWolf
Summary: What if Henry really believed the world ended on December 21st and he wanted to see his mom? Emma had something to say to Regina as well. One Shot. SwanQueen.


**Title:** _Apocalyptic Love_

**Rating:** _K_

**Summary:** _What if Henry really believes the world will end on December 21 and he wants to see his mom? Emma has something to say to Regina as well. One Shot. SwanQueen._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Regina Mills, Henry Mills, Emma Swan, or anything related to Once Upon a Time; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC._

**A/N:** _Since a lot of people were kind of serious about the end of the world being on December 21 I started thinking and this popped in my head. I had this idea all day but I couldn't sit down and write until nighttime (I hate when that happens). All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

December 20, 2012: 5:43 p.m.

Regina walked around the mayoral mansion one last time to make sure everything was perfect.

'Just in case Henry comes home,' Regina thought.

The tree was up just waiting to be decorated, stockings were hung, Henry's old Christmas crafts were strewn about the house, and their old tradition - the mistletoe - was even hung above the living room doorway. She never understood why they hung that mistletoe but Henry loved that old tradition so she stuck to it. As she finished walking around the house checking and was about to go drown her sorrows in cider the doorbell rang.

Regina put on her old politician façade and opened the door with a fake smile and a simple, "Hello, how may I help you?"

To her surprise it was Henry and Emma that greeted her on the other side of the door. As soon as Regina opened the door Henry hugged her around the waist and started rambling, "Mom! Didyouknowtheworldisgoingtoe ndsoon?!"

Regina smoothed out her sons unruly hair and ran her hand up and down his back to try and calm him down, "What was that, dear?"

Henry just held on to her tighter and Regina looked to Emma for answers. Emma answered, "He heard some of the people around town talking about how the world is supposed to end tomorrow and he wanted to spend his last day with his mom."

This brought tears to Regina's eyes and she got to her knees and took Henry into her arms, "I love you."

He smiled and said, "I love you too and I'm sorry. For everything."

She fought back her tears and smiled, "It's okay. Let's go in and decorate the tree. We can't have the end of the world without a decorated tree, can we?"

Henry grinned and raced inside. Emma stood awkwardly on the porch, "Well, I better go-"

"Nonsense Miss Swan. It's a big tree we need all the help we can get," Regina motioned Emma inside.

Emma knew that was the closest she would get to a 'You're Henry's mom too so why don't you come and celebrate the end of the world with us?' but she'd take what she could get. So Emma followed Regina into the living room where they both stood in the doorway watching Henry getting ready to decorate the tree. When Henry turned around his eyes got wide and his grin grew from ear to ear.

"You're standing under the mistletoe!" Henry excitedly proclaimed as he pointed.

Emma and Regina looked up and then looked at each other. Regina had always known there was something between her and Emma and when Emma jumpstarted her magic it only confirmed what she was feeling. But she didn't know if Emma felt the same way so she tried to give her an out, "I don't think Miss Sw-"

"I do," Emma took a step closer to Regina, "Please call me Emma."

As they kissed they both felt the magic pulse through them and push outward. They vaguely heard Henry yell 'Wow!' and when they pulled apart they both are looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow, that was…magical," Emma grinned, "I've wanted to do that for a long time. I came here with the kid to confess that to you. If tomorrow was the end of the world…I- Well, I-"

Regina silenced her with another kiss, "I know me too and I hope the world doesn't end because we have a lot more kissing to do."

December 21, 2012: 6:22 a.m.

Regina woke up and saw that Henry was still asleep on the couch. Then she snuggled into Emma who she was sharing a makeshift bed on the floor with. December 21st turned out to not be the end of the world but a chance at her happy ending.


End file.
